


Made In His Image

by hellasbellas30



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, WWE 2K16 (Video Game)
Genre: Cults, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Religious Content, Violence, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellasbellas30/pseuds/hellasbellas30
Summary: WWE AU Daniel Bryan accepts Bray Wyatt's offer to join the Wyatt Family on the last Raw of 2013. He doesn't betray Bray in the cage match, but continues to be part of the family. First fic. Be gentle.





	

Daniel Bryan was a broken man. He knew it, the Wyatts knew it, the wwe universe knew it. 

He could see it in the sympathetic glances from old friends, as well as the hungry stares from his enemies.

After months of fighting impossible odds against the Authority, the Shield, and now the Wyatt Family, Daniel was finally beaten.

He realized this as he lay in the middle of the ring. A gauntlet match against his current enemies had finally done him in. It was funny that a moment of clarity came to him after thirty minutes of brawling with giants. 

Maybe they had actually knocked some sense into him. 

At this thought, Bryan grimaced and looked up at the patriarch of the Wyatt family through sweat stung eyes. The bright lights of the arena shone down on Bray, creating a halo around his visage. 

Quickly after the first, Daniel had another epiphany. He needed help, he needed protection, he needed a family. The Wyatts had kindly offered a place with them a few weeks earlier. Daniel refused, which started the chain of events that brought him bloody and beaten to the floor of the ring. 

But now he understood what they were really offering. He could strengthen their already powerful stable, and they would protect him. It was a price he was willing to pay for some peace.

Bray Wyatt crouched next to him and pulled his head up by the hair. Daniel, aching and tired, raised his head to alleviate some of the pain in his scalp and waited for Bray to stop his crowing. 

Daniel mustered up some breath and choked out a confession.

"You're right."

Bray nearly dropped Bryan in astonishment.

"Say it again- say that again."

"You're right."

The patriarch released the painful grip on his hair and Daniel fell back to the floor. 

He could hear Bray laughing above him. That raspy laugh that he had once hated and feared. Now all he felt was peace. He had given in and let go. Bray Wyatt had control now, and he would protect Daniel. Bray was kind to all his brothers and sisters, fighting for them and leading them. He knew this to be true.

He heard Bray shouting something above him. Daniel forced himself to look up and hear.

"Get up and say it again!"

Bryan reached for the microphone in Bray's hand. He quickly passed it over.

"You're right

You were always right...  
I'm yours.

Let me join the Family."

Bray threw his head back in triumph. He started laughing again and looked down upon Bryan.

Wyatt leaned over and offered a hand to the beaten man but pulled it away before Daniel could grasp it. He fell flat to the floor of the ring once more.

"Crawl" Bray commanded.

The crowd chanted

"NO NO NO!'

But Daniel paid them no mind. He focused solely on dragging his body towards Bray Wyatt. With a herculean effort, he managed to pull himself up into a kneeling position in front of Bray. Arms splayed wide in a worshipful gesture.

The patriarch snatched Daniel up and threw him into an embrace. Kissing the top of his head before delivering the final blow of "sister Abigail."

Bray flipped around and brought the man's head down onto the floor with a crack. Daniel went limp once more.

He would watch the footage of their exit later. His memory was too hazy to trust, so he asked Bray for the replay. As he watched, Daniel noticed strange details. After hitting him with his signature move, Bray brought Daniel's hand to his own heart and promised him something.

"You and me. This is Forever."

When he watched them drag his body out of the ring, he saw how exhausted he looked. Not the usual post workout post match tired, but weariness that made his face gaunt and his eyes dull. But the strangest thing was Bray's reaction. He was ecstatic. When he offered Bryan a place in the family a few weeks earlier, Daniel figured it was just for his strength. But now he could clearly see that that was only a small part of it. He didn’t have any idea what role he would play in the Wyatt family, but he would gladly go along as long as he had protection and peace. 

The Wyatts, with Daniel in tow, left the arena and went to a beat up black van that smelled of sweat and gasoline. The rest of the WWE superstars steered clear of the family, no one even glanced their way. 

Daniel was relieved. This was the beginning of the peace that he craved. 

The family climbed into the van. They had a few days until the next show and were allowed to go home for that time. The only time Daniel saw the Wyatt Family Compound was in the vignettes that they shot there. Hadn’t someone go missing after a visit the the Compound? He couldn’t remember. Apprehension bubbled up inside him and he was finding it hard to breathe.

When he found his voice he asked “where are we going?” 

Bray looked back at him from the front passenger seat while Erick pulled out of the parking lot.

“Don’t worry Lamb. We’re going home.” He said and grinned at Daniel. 

Now that the adrenaline and heat from the match had worn off, Bryan was beginning to doubt the wisdom of allying himself with the Wyatts. As if reading his mind, Bray ordered Luke to get him a drink. 

“We need something that will put our little lamb at ease.” 

Harper reached into the back seat behind him and Daniel and pulled a dusty bottle out of a cardboard box on the seat. He turned back around and pulled out a pocket knife. In one motion he popped the top off and pushed it at Bryan. He took it and inspected it the best he could in the dark van. It was a brown bottle with a thick layer of dust only disrupted by Luke’s fingerprints. There was no label or brand of any kind.

“What is it?” He asked, looking up at Bray. 

“Something to ease your mind. We have a long ride ahead and I want things to be clear for you. Now drink it or I’ll have Luke help you.” His face turned sober as he spoke. 

“Luke isn’t as gentle as I am. Isn’t that right Luke?” He broke eye contact and looked across the van. Daniel followed his gaze. Harper was staring at Bryan, his eyes wide and hungry. 

“N-no. I’ll drink it. I don’t need help.” He managed to stammer out. Fear had joined the apprehension in his gut, making it hard to move or even think. His hands shook, but he managed to bring the bottle to his lips. Throwing back the drink, Daniel tried not to taste the concoction, but it left a burn in the back of his throat. He stopped after the first mouthful to gasp for air. 

“Finish it.” Bray commanded. 

Daniel tipped the bottle back for another drink. It burned just as much as the last, and he started to feel uncomfortably hot. After a few more gulps he finished the burning drink. He looked up at Bray who was watching him. 

“Good boy.” He said, going back to his wide, sinister smile. Daniel looked at him, the van started spinning around his head, the scent of gasoline becoming too much. 

“How do you feel, man?” Bray asked, still watching him from the front seat. Daniel struggled to speak. 

“Everything’s spinning. What was that? What was in it?” 

“Don’t mind that now. How do you feel?” 

“I’m- i’m - I don’t feel good. It’s so hot and everything is spinning. And the lights… the lights have tails.” He just noticed the stars and the headlights of cars passing them on the road had trails fading after them. 

They were on a highway now. Daniel recognized the green mile markers, but he couldn’t make out the text on the signs. He looked at the faded clock on the dash and found he couldn’t make out those numbers either. His heart was beating too fast. He began to frantically struggle, trying to get out of his seatbelt. He couldn’t make his hands work right. Something was very wrong. 

Bray still watched him, but now he was laughing. 

“This is only the beginning. It’s gonna get a lot worse from here Little Lamb. I promise you that.” 

Daniel continued to struggle but his hands shook too much to work and the tremble was starting to spread to the rest of his body, He could feel his shoulders and arms shuddering and tried to steady himself. Bray’s laughter pounded in his head, his fear rose and his heart slammed in his chest. The spinning picked up until Daniel was too dizzy to lift a finger. 

He finally blacked out, the sound of laughter following him into his dark retreat.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-d   
> First Fic Ever  
> Constructive criticism please


End file.
